Strange Person
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info According to Mr. Randall, there's a man feeding mystical creatures in the slums. Objective Go to Slums and talk to Hosta.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Randall: Good morning, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Good morning. You look excited. Did you find something? Randall: How clever of you! There's someone who I think is a good choice. She should be who we're looking for. I met her in the slums while investigating. Would you like to visit her with me? Magda: Sure. But I have to admit that place seems to hold a lot of secrets... Story Chat 2 Hosta: Kinuko! Kinuko, where are you? Damn, she's not here. Where did she go? That dandy agreed to bring Lady Ellenstein here to visit Kinuko and me... What to do... Randall: Miss Hosta, I brought Lady Ellenstein. Hosta: Is that you, Sir Randall? I'm sorry. I'd like to help, but Kinuko is missing. Randall: Huh?! Hosta: I don't know if she was taken or... ran away. It's troublesome. Magda: Who is Kinuko? Hosta: Ah, she's my pipe fox. Magda: ...Pipe fox? Hosta: Well, there aren't any here. But even in my hometown, they're rare. I brought one here. She's been with me for many years. But she disappeared! Magda: Miss Hosta, what does Kinuko look like? We can help look for her. Hosta: You're so kind. She's just like any other pipe fox. Randall: ...Shouldn't a pipe fox be anything but ordinary? Magda: Well, what does a pipe fox look like? Hosta: Oh, I forgot the people in Finsel have never seen or heard of them... Pipe foxes are very long, and you can barely see their legs. If a pipe fox makes a nest in someone's house, it can make the family rich. Magda: Impressive! Hosta: However if the pipe fox is left alone, the family's fortune will worsen eventually. It's complicated. Magda: So if we don't get her back, there will be a problem. Randall: Let's see if anyone has see Kinuko. Magda: I'll try the streets. Excuse me, have you seen a fox with short legs? Civilian Woman: Huh? How would it walk then? Magda: ...I don't know. Civilian Woman: I haven't seen any animals. You're weird. Magda: Thank you... Have you seen a fox with short legs? Civilian Man: How are there foxes in the city? Shouldn't you go to a forest? Magda: (He doesn't know either.) (What should I do?) Civilian Girl: Hey, a family in our neighborhood has good luck all of a sudden! Civilian Boy: How? Civilian Girl: They picked up ownerless wallets off the ground and earned a lot of money from their business. Now a distant relative wants to give them his family's property. Civilian Boy: I wish I had that kind of luck! Magda: (...That sounds suspicious.) Excuse me, where does the family live? Civilian Girl: They live on that street. Just keep going and turn around. Magda: Okay. Thank you very much! (Here it is.) Is anyone home? Nouveau riche: Huh? Who are you? Magda: Have you seen a fox with short legs? Nouveau riche: No? We don't have any pets. Magda: Have you ever noticed the shadow of fox or heard a fox by chance? (I remember Miss Hosta said a pipe fox sounds similar to a normal fox.) Nouveau riche: Oh! We have! Magda: ... Nouveau riche: ... Magda: I thought you didn't have any pets. Nouveau riche: It might have been a fox that wanders the slums. Magda: Kinuko, are you here? Nouveau riche: What do you want? Magda: Whether or not you're lying, she's not yours! Nouveau riche: We do not have a fox! Even if we did, why does it matter to you? Hosta: I suggest you return Kinuko to me before you start to suffer. Nouveau riche: Where did you come from? Hosta: If you don't know how to control a pipe fox, your fortune will decline. Nouveau riche: I'll have to kick the two of you out if you stay here! Magda: I'll call for the Guardsmen! How can you take someone's pet?! Hosta: Leave it, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Are you sure? Hosta: Haha, Kinuko will 'pay back' the family soon enough. Magda: Wait for me, Miss Hosta! Story Chat 3 Magda: (In the end, we just left...) (Miss Hosta said to wait.) (But I'm so worried about Kinuko.) (Will the family try to harm her?) (...Since Miss Hosta didn't mind, I suppose everything will be okay.) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript